Aftermath: fighting fire with fire
by Betrayed By Your Mind
Summary: Taking place after volume 3, a stranger appears before Cinder, promising a force to stand against her and Salem, children with their own retribution to seek on the stolen maiden and her master. Strong OC, language, occasional lemons in later chapters.


**Hey guys, betrayed here, welcoming you to my first fic, and thanking you for taking time from your day to read it.**

 **This story will take place after the events of volume 3 of RWBY, giving it my own twist, and before you ask, the only oc's in this are the stranger and a few grimm.**

 **And now, here we go.**

She had won, she, Cinder Fall, had defeated the 'invincible girl' Pyrrha Nikos, and had claimed the remainder of the Fall maidens power.

But that is where it ended, mere moments after she achieved her goal, a little girl in red came and ruined it. The girl used some weird power to rocket Cinder off the tower and defeat the dragon like grimm she summoned.

Now, as she ascended the tower once again, her cohorts Emerald and Mercury at her side, she couldn't help but feel accomplished, she got the Fall maidens powers, she killed a famous huntress in training, and also killed the former headmaster of beacon, Ozpin.

However, she was brought out of her musing when her subordinate emerald called out her name.

"What is it Emerald?" she asks with an aggravated tone of voice, turning to look at the dark skinned thief.

"There seems to be someone standing in the middle of the room miss Cinder" was her subordinates answer.

Curious to what Emerald mentioned, she looks to the room, only to see a figure in a black cloak, with what seemed to be bone plates covering multiple parts of the material.

" **You have done well, disciple of Salem** " Came a hollow voice, a hint of anger underlying the tone.

"I suppose you are here to congratulate me for a job well done" spoke Cinder to this cloaked stranger.

" **Not hardly, you may have done well, but i am no friend of the witch, for she has misused the creatures i created for far too long** " Came the strangers voice, full of power and promises of pain.

"What do you mean stranger?" was her last question before the stranger turned towards her, his skin a deathly pale, the bone plates on his cloak were that of grimm, but blue in the highlighted places.

" **Though i was surprised you awoke MY dragon, it was all for not, as you were defeated by a single girl.** " he spoke firm, walking- no, gliding along the rubble covered floor towards Cinder and her underlings. " **It is this surprise that keeps me from killing you where you stand, but that will not last long.** "

The stranger stood before her, just staring at her, but this alone set her nerve on edge, screaming at her to run from the man before her. She looked at him, his face covered by what looked to be a grimm mask, but not a normal beowolf or ursa mask, this one had antlers, branch like antlers pointing back towards the area behind him, not knowing where this mask came from unsettled her, along with this feeling of power he held over her.

" **Know this GIRL, there are many who now seek redemption against you and your underlings, and i shall help them gain that revenge, at any cost."** His voice held a hostility that made all three before him shiver in fear. " **You are only lucky i have to take time to train them, or i would set them upon you now.** " and with those last words, he vanished before their eyes.

The silence left behind was deafening to the three atop the tower, until Emerald decided to break in with a tone of worry. "What are we going to do now Cinder, just wait for them to come, or build an army against them?"

Cinder's only response was said before Mercury could speak next. "We will meet these warriors, but we will need an army, if the power i felt from that stranger is anything to go by, it will be a large army needed to face them."

-END-

 **Alrighty then, thank you for sticking around to read my first chapter, i do hope you like it.**

 **Word of caution though, this fic will have blood, death, and some sex in later chapters.**

 **Again, thanks for reading, please leave a review for me, as i said before, first fic, not gonna be the best.**

 **Betrayed, OUT.**


End file.
